


Fic Sick? Sickfic.

by Toastyquinn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Harley Davidson - Freeform, It's fucking confusing!, M/M, Motorcycles, Red Romance, Red Sweaters, Righteous Leggings, SUCH FLUFF, Sickfic, Soup, Why did Hussie have to have one character named Harley, and another named Dave?, hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/pseuds/Toastyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Chief! I was just callin' to make sure you didn't forget about our date tonight. I mean, I know you wouldn't leave me hangin' like that, but I wanted to make sure, you dig?"</p><p>"I am sorry Cronus, but I cannot join you this evening," you rasp, trying to get your point across in as few words as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Sh9uld N9t Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of prompts and stories to finish, and I'm sick today, so I thought it would be a great idea to write something completely irrelevant to whatever I'm supposed to be doing! I looked at the amount of Cronkri sickfics on here, and was more than a little disappointed with the small amount of said sickfics. And so, dear reader, I did a thing! I want to make sure that whoever reads this tells me how big of a mistake it is to write while I'm sick.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you feel awful.

You woke up this morning with a heavy, aching feeling in your limbs, stretching your arms to try to get rid of it (to no avail, might you add). The next thing you noticed was the fact that you were so congested you had to start breathing through your mouth, as opposed to your nose.

You were in a panic, bolting upright only to be greeted by a thrumming headache and bleary vision. How could you get sick? You always go to great lengths to make sure you stay clean -- going so far as to carry hand-sanitizer with you at all times, washing your hands every three hours, and disinfecting every surface in your house weekly -- and, on top of that, you try avoid people who you presume to be ill. 

However, you do have a bit of a nasty habit of staying outside when it's freezing cold, and you don't tend to get very much sleep.

But anyway, back to the story.

With a resigned sigh, you had banished your good judgement and decided to leave your warm bed, in favour of getting dressed in a pair of leggings and the largest sweater in your impressive repertoire. Hoisting yourself out of the aforementioned bed proved to be quite difficult, but you managed, weak legs trembling as you stumbled first towards your closet, and next the kitchen.

This brings you to your current predicament. Although it would seem that you are prepared for everything from small earthquakes to nuclear war, you do not seem to be prepared for even a case of the sniffles. You find some honey in the back of a cupboard in your humble kitchen, and stir it into a cup of tea that you don't quite remember making.

You practically collapse into a chair ever-so-gracefully and contemplate why your head hurts so much, why the room seems to be spinning, and why you appear to be both freezing to the touch, but too warm all the same. Your eyes feel as though they weigh a thousand pounds, and there is an obnoxious ringing in your ears. It takes you a few moments to realize that the sound is emanating from your cell-phone. You take the device out of your pocket -- not really knowing how it got there to begin with -- and flip it open, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey Chief! I was just callin' to make sure you didn't forget about our date tonight. I mean, I know you wouldn't leave me hangin' like that, but I wanted to make sure, you dig?"

"I am sorry Cronus, but I cannot join you this evening," you rasp, trying to get your point across in as few words as possible. 

Normally, you would have loved to explain your reasons in the most articulate manner, but today your throat feels like sandpaper, so you would much rather be curt and to the point.

"Whaddya mean? You aren't bailing out on me, are you? Funny, I never would've pegged you as the kinda guy who ditches his own matesprit," Cronus drawls.

You cough, trying to unsuccessfully clear your throat once again, before you murmur, "I am a tad under the weather. I think it would be best for you to avoid me until my illness passes."

"Oh," he replies dumbly. "I didn't think it was even possible for you to get sick! In that case, I'll be over in ten! See ya soon, Kan!"

Before you have time to tell him not to come, or even complain about that ridiculous nickname, Cronus has hung up. You wonder how he plans to drive over to your hive in ten minutes, when you are almost entirely sure that it would take him at least thirty.

You jolt from your sleep when you hear a knock at the door. You don't remember falling asleep at your kitchen table, but you forget about that in seconds as Cronus uses his key to unlock the door.


	2. Wvell Vwell Wvelvlw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter two! I am so sorry for the delay in chapters, and for the fact that this chapter is so much longer than the first one! Also, I'm sorry if anything Cronus thinks about that may trigger people! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, because you've been waiting for too long and I'm really sorry!

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are so excited you might actually burst.

Today is the day you and Kankri had planned to go out on a date. To most people, going on a date with their long-term matesprit would just be a regular thing, but not you. You always love hanging out with Kankri, even if you're just sitting around doing nothing. 

Actually, you think you like those times the best, because sometimes you can get him to sit in your lap and you love the way his warm little body fits with yours. He also tends to fall asleep easily when you're around, which is adorable.

You practically leap out of bed and rush to the bathroom, greasing your hair and running a comb through it, before winking at your reflection and leaving the room. You maneuver around piles of random shit in your bedroom and dig through your dresser for something clean to wear. 

You have a theory that Kankri can read your mind, because if you're wearing a shirt that was lying on your floor that morning, he'll know, even if it passes the smell-test. You also try to make a habit of cleaning your room before he comes over, because it tends to distract him until he has a fit and cleans it all for you.

You shimmy on a pair of skinny-jeans and search through the stacks of boxes in your closet until you find the shoes you dumped in there last night. You also choose one of your tighter T-shirts with your symbol on the front in violet. Kankri wouldn't ever say it out loud, but you know for a fact that he likes it when you wear tight clothes.

You briefly let your thoughts wander to what Kankri will choose to wear for your date. No doubt he'd pick his trademark red sweater. You sometimes wish your matesprit would wear other things -- like something more revealing, for instance. Granted, his leggings don't really leave much to the imagination, and while you can definitely appreciate the booty, you would kinda like to see what's goin' on in the torso department, too.

You really only think about things like that when you're alone, because you try to be good to Kanny and not make him regret dating you.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought makes it through your wall of what Kankri might look like naked. You wonder, what if he forgot about your date? He doesn't really forget about stuff, normally, and your date isn't for hours, after all... but what if-

No, you're being stupid. Kankri wouldn't forget... Would he?

You decide to call him.

"Hey Cheif! I was just callin' to make sure you didn't forget about our date tonight. I mean, I know you wouldn't leave me hangin' like that, but I wanted to make sure, you dig?"

"I am sorry Cronus, but I cannot join you this evening," Kankri apologizes, his voice sounding a little different than you remember.

You start to panic a little. Why can't he go? Does he not want to be seen with you? What if he's going to break up with you? You can't be single again, dammit! Not after finally being in a real relationship for so long! Kankri hasn't even let you get to second base yet, this can't be the end!

You decide to play it cool. "Whaddya mean? You aren't bailing out on me, are you? Funny, I never would've pegged you as the kinda guy who ditches his own matesprit," you chuckle, crying a bit on the inside.

You think you hear a cough on the other line, before Kankri kinda mumbles out, "I am a tad under the weather. I think it would be best for you to avoid me until my illness passes."

"Oh," you reply dumbly. It all makes sense now -- Kankri isn't dumping you, he just didn't want you to catch his cold. He is so cute sometimes. "I didn't think it was even possible for you to get sick! In that case, I'll be over in ten! See ya soon, Kan!", you hang up, not caring about the probably obvious relief in your voice.

You all but run to the door, shrugging on your leather jacket before slipping outside. It's been a cold winter so far, and it seems like everyone has just been waiting for it to end. The funny thing is, it's only the start of December. A soft layer of snow covers everything like a carpet, and a few small flakes come down from the sky.

You manage to maneuver your motorcycle out of the garage and sweep out of the driveway without too much hassle, and you get to the grocery store in five minutes. Once there, you park your Harley out front and go inside. You buy cough-drops, soup, tissues, and honey. You figure what Kanny has isn't too severe. He's a huge clean-freak, so how sick could he have possibly gotten?

After you leave the store, you unlock a breadbox on the side of your bike and slip the plastic bag inside. Then, you hop on and rev up the engine, before bolting out of the nearly-empty lot. The snow has started to pick up a bit, but it's nothing you can't handle. However, by the time you make it to Kankri's apartment, the wind is whipping up funnels of snow, all thick snowflakes and bitter cold that stings your skin.

You are eternally grateful for the heating in the building, that is, until you remember that you left everything you bought outside. Making a quick dash, you suffer numb feet and hands to retrieve the bag and dart back inside, slipping and nearly falling flat on your ass as your shoes meet a patch of ice. Kankri's building is very old, which means that it doesn't have an elevator. You are also grateful for the fact that his apartment is only on the second floor.

You drag yourself up the stairs and reach the top, immediately heading down the long hallway to the familiar door, number 269. You consider knocking, but decide to use your key instead. It makes you happy that Kankri felt he could trust you enough to give you the key to his apartment.

You nudge the door closed with your foot, smiling at the cleanliness of your matesprit's home. Everything is neat, and nothing is out of place. You know for a fact that he dusts, sweeps, and disinfects the whole place religiously, the fact that he does so on Sundays making it even more hilarious. The apartment itself was a dingy, almost scary one, before Kankri cleaned it up and added some paint.

Speak of the devil, your matesprit sits at the small kitchen table. You can tell from one look that he wasn't kidding about being ill -- he has darker circles than normal under his eyes, he's pale as a rainbow-drinker (minus the glowing), and he's got a dazed look on his face. You notice that he's also trembling.

Kankri looks up, finally seeing you.

"Oh, hello, Cronus. I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon. You didn't have to come, though. I think I could manage on my own," he starts.

Now that you hear his voice in person, you can see why he wasn't so talkative on the phone with you. His voice is scratchy and it sounds strained, painful.

Kankri tries to get up, but you stop him by kneeling in front of his chair.

"Come on, Kan, you know I wouldn't leave you alone in your time of need. I'm not a complete ass!", you laugh.

"Language," he sighs.

Damn, even when sick, Kankri never misses a beat. You know he isn't trying to be harsh -- he still looks happy to see you, after all.

"Right, sorry!", you apologize. Your reach your fingers up to cup his cheek, but yank them back as soon as they meet his face. "Jegus! You're freezing!", you exclaim, drawing your jacket around his shoulders without a second thought.

"I did not think I was that cold," Kankri gestures, his voice cutting out a little at the end.

"Kan, as much as I love your voice -- and believe me, I do -- I think it would be better if you didn't say too much. Here, take these," you suggest, handing him the cough-drops.

Kankri takes them, before looking at the bag and glaring at you a little, "'Cherry-flavoured'? You have quite the sense of humour, Cronus. If not for my current state, I would-"

"Yeah, I know. I only got those because I had a feeling they might get a rise outta you. You should probably take 'em, though," you grin.

He sighs, rolling his eyes before and opening the bag and popping one of the red candy-looking-lozenges into his mouth. Your smile grows, and you plant a kiss on his forehead. Kankri's eyes widen, but you leave the room before he has a chance to say anything.

It makes you happy that he lets you take care of him like this, because for so long, Kankri wouldn't let anyone treat him like he needed to be cared for. He didn't want to be culled by anyone, and for that reason, he kept his distance. You like that he's opened up a little more, at least to you -- it sure was worth the sweeps of effort.

You make your way through the apartment, to the bathroom. You know there's a closet in there where Kankri keeps toiletries, sheets, and blankets. You grab about four different blankets -- all of them extremely soft -- and head back to the kitchen. Kankri has moved to the couch, now, and you can't help but think how small he looks on the big piece of furniture. 

You set the blankets on the couch. Next, you pick out the can of soup and put it in a pot over the stove -- turning the kettle on as well -- before grabbing the tissues and sitting with your matesprit. You drag the blankets over and replace your jacket with one, before throwing said clothing item over the back of the sofa.

Two other blankets go over Kankri's legs, before you get up to check the soup. You guess you must have been on the other side of the room for a while, because it's already done. You spoon the soup into a bowl, and pour some hot water from the kettle into a mug, the tea-bag floating around on the surface. You know he doesn't normally put anything in his tea, but you find some honey and stir that in, anyway.

As you walk back to the sofa, you see a cup of tea that Kankri probably made before you got here sitting on the table. You decide to leave it for later, and continue walking.

You set the food on the table in front of Kankri, who is still shivering up a storm. You guess, being as cold as he is, the blankets wouldn't really help him much.

"Hey, Kan?"

Your matesprit looks up. Hm, he took your advice for once.

"I don't wanna 'trigger' you or anythin', but you look kinda cold. D'you want me to maybe help you out?", you word awkwardly.

He just sort of shrugs, so you shuffle over to him slowly. You gather him up the same way, and he makes a panicked sound, like a whimper. You set him down in your lap, taking the blanket from his shoulders and wrapping it around both of you. Kankri tenses for a minute in your arms, before sighing out a breath and relaxing against you hesitantly.

You take the soup from the table and hand it to him. He also seems to realize that you didn't give him a spoon, and when he looks at you questioningly, you smirk. You casually reach your hand behind his ear (he flinches slightly, but you decide not to comment) and pull out the spoon. He takes the utensil with a confused look on his face, which makes you laugh.

Kankri eats the soup slowly, drinking his tea, until he can't eat anymore and puts it back on the table. You lie down with your head on the armrest, silently asking him to join you. To your surprise, Kankri actually moves with you, resting his head on your chest. You pull the remaining blanket over the both of you, feeling his warming body nuzzle into your own.

Your arms go around Kankri as you gaze out the window. The blizzard outside is unrelenting, so much so that you were sure if the windows were covered in snow for a minute. You guess you'll be spending the night, which is fine by you. Kankri doesn't seem too peeved about it, either, from what you can see -- he's out cold. 

Eventually, you let yourself fall asleep, too, comforted by the now warm body at your side, his smell, and the calmness that washes over you when you hear him whisper your name in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I really like ending stories with sleepy boyfriends -- it does seem to be a recurring theme here! Anyway, sorry for how long this took, but I really hope it was worth the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this, gives me a kudos, or comments! Your support means so much to me!


End file.
